Una tarde con Hinata y Naruto
by Jakie M. V
Summary: AU-Un dia esperado por cierto azabache, todo estaba planeado para su "cita" con Hinata asi que, ¿Que podria salir mal? A menos de que Uzumaki Naruto no se entromenta todo saldria perfecto.- SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente linda de fanfiction, despues de meses desaparecida he regresado! y que mejor que con mi SasuHina! *baile de la victoria xD***

**Aclaracion: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero este fic si ya que es de mi imaginacion.**

**Advertencias:**

**-Ooc**

**-crack (tal vez)**

**-Faltas ortograficas y gramaticales (lo escribi desde mi cel)**

**-Un Sasuke celoso**

* * *

****Los pajaros cantaban alegremente ese dia, pareciera que todo seria perfecto para su salida con la chica que simplemente lo habia cautivado con su timidez y el hecho de que tampoco lo perseguia como las otras chicas de Konoha.

Pero claro todo se tenia que arruinar en un solo segundo. Motivo: Uzumaki Naruto, aquel rubio que robaba toda la atenciob de su ojiperla todos los dias en el instituto. Aun no entendia como es que su mejor amigo/rival se le habia pegado.

* * *

_"Flash back"_

_En el momento en que su despertador sonó en el rostro de cierto azabache se formaba una sonrisa sincera, ya que ese dia seria su "cita" con Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, la chica que le robaba el sueño. Aunque no fuera una cita de verdad, ya que solo irian a una cafeteria a estudiar, para él era mas que suficiente._

_Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y su buen humor se notaba a kilometros, cosa que noto Itachi, al ver a su Ototo tan feliz y decidio molestarlo un rato. No logrando a hacerlo pues se le adelanto Naruto con su llegada a la casa._

_-Oh Naruto-san ¿Que te trae por nuestra casa?-le pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa amable, caracteristica del Uchiha, al ver una mochila colgada en su hombro._

_-Venia a estudiar con Sasuke ttebayo-dijo Naruto con su tipica sonrisa zorruna y entusiasmo._

_-eso no se podra-dijo el azabache en tono serio._

_-¡¿Pero porque?!-grito el rubio desesperado por que el azabache le ayudara._

_-Ya hice planes de estudiar con alguien-dijo Sasuke para comenzar a caminar a la salida pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo._

_-Entonces, ¿Porque no estudian todos juntos?-dijo el pelilargo observandolos divertido mientras en sus manos traia un plato de dangos._

_-¡Sii ttetbayo!-exclamaba feliz el rubio ignorando el aura demoniaca que desprendia Sasuke-¡Vamos!- dicho eso agarro el brazo del moreno para sacarlo de la casa._

_Sasuke antes de salir de su casa le dirigio una mirada asesina a su hermano quien tan solo traia el plato vacio donde antes estaban los dangos y que magicamente habian desaparecido._

_"fin flash back"_

* * *

Y asi habia sido como ahora se encontraba caminando al lado del rubio, hacia la cafeteria para su encuentro con Hinata, nada podia salirle mal.

...

...

...

En definitiva el destino lo odiaba ese dia. Apenas llegaron a la cafeteria y el rubio enterarse de que estudiarian junto a Hinata, Naruto acaparo toda su atención para su desagrado. El ver como ella se sonrojaba con las palabras de Naruto hacia que tuviera ganas de ahorcar ahi mismo al rubio. ¡Ni siquiera lo saludo cuando llego!

-Hinata-chan eres muy inteligente ttebayo-le decia el rubio a la ojiperla con una sonrisa haciendo que esta se sonrojara.-verdad Sasuke-teme.

-hmp-esa fue la respuesta cortante del Uchiha mientras repasaba sus apuntes.

-¿U-Uchiha-san se en-encuentra bien?-la dulce voz de Hinata hizo que levantara la vista y se encontraran sus ojos blancos como la luna y sus ojos negros como la noche. Ella se encontrara notablemente sonrojada ya que rapidamente aparto la vista.

-hmp-le respondio de igual manera ya que no estaba de humor.

-Vamos Sasuke-teme no seas amargado-le dijo el Uzumaki dandole un empujon recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

-N-Naruro-kun-hablo Hinata y el azabache al oir que ella llamaba al rubio de manera diferente que a él hizo que algo dentro de él explotara, provocando que se levantara repentinamente de la mesa causando confusion en los presentes.

Fue tan rapido lo que paso que no vieron como el azabache tomaba la muñeca de Hinata y la sacaba del lugar tan rapido.

El rubio hizo una sonrisa tan grande al ver su objetivo cumplido, ver un Sasuke celoso.

Y solo tal vez ahora si el azabache le diria sus sentimientos a la Hyuga.

O tal vez la timida Hinata se atreviera a dar el primer paso.

* * *

**En fiiiiiin!**

**Eso fue lo que se me ocurrio esta noche mientras estaba aburrida y comiendo dulces.**

**Y como dije antes es mi primer Sasuhina y tambien mi primer historia aqui, en este lugar D:**

**Se que tengo muchos horrores de ortografia pero lo subi y escribi desde mi cel.**

**Gracias por leer y...**

**¿Reviews? Me ayudarian a mejorar :D**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! He yo de vuelta dejandoles un tipo final a esta historia. Locuras y palabras mias al final.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todas(os) sabemos de quien son.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-AU**

**-OoC**

**-Y errores ortograficos.**

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al verse arrastrada fuera del lugar, no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para reaccionar para cuando ya estaban saliendo del local. Reconocia que Sasuke en ocasiones era muy impulsivo y mas si era algo relacionado con ella. Aun no comprendia el porque habia aceptado el plan que le propusieron Naruto e Itachi, y mas la manera en que ellos se enteraron de sus planes con el Uchiha.

* * *

_"Flash back"_

_Los pasillos del instituto ya se encontraban desiertos para esas horas, ya que unos destellos naranjas se filtraban por las ventanas. Momentos antes habia tenido una platica poco usual con el Uchiha, pidiendole este estudiar juntos el dia despues para unos examenes. Al principio se sorprendio pero respondio con un suave: "H-Hai U-Uchiha-san" mientras agachaba la mirada y con su flequillo trataba de cubrir su sonrojo._

_Al llegar a la entrada se sorprendio de ver a Naruto y al hermano mayor del moreno justamente en la entrada hablando y callaron repentinamente al verla. La mirada que le daban ambos chicos hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara y reconsidera el hecho de pasar cerca de ellos y diera media vuelta para esconderse en algun aula._

_-Hinata-chan-La voz seria del rubio la puso tensa, y aunque alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él, eso quedo en el paso al ver el amor que el rubio le profesaba a cierta pelirosa-Debemos hablar._

_Trago en seco antes de poder hablar, sentia que todo su cuerpo temblaba y mientras se colocaba sus zapatos, asintio levemente para despues caminar hacia donde se encontraban._

_-¿S-Sucede a-algo N-Naruto-kun? ¿U-Uchiha-san?-Les pregunto con voz suave y con demasiada timidez._

_-Si, necesito saber que siente usted, Hinata-san, por mi ototo, Sasuke-le dijo sin rodeos Itachi, tan directo como siempre pero con un tono frio._

_Aquello la dejo perpleja, ¿Porque le preguntaban aquello? Sintio sus mejillas de pronto calientes, entonces se dio cuenta de que se habia sonrojado._

_Una diminuta sonrisa se instalo en los labios del Uchiha mayor, se notaba a distancia la inocencia de la chica._

_-Yo... yo... yo-trago saliva de nuevo-yo a-aprecio m-mucho a U-Uchiha-san- dijo nervisa mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos y veia a todas partes menos a los chicos, y un gran sonrojo aparecia en su rostro; mayor al anterior._

_-Te lo dije-Hablo el rubio mientras veia fijamente al pelilargo-Hinata-chan es facil de leer-una sonrisa zorruna aparecio en su rostro._

_-Hmp-aquel sonido le recordo a cierto azabache pero este le mostraba una sonrisa amable-Tienes razon Naruto-san-dijo viendolo para despues ver de nuevo a una temblorosa y miedosa Hyuga-Hinata-san, ¿Usted ama a mi hermano?_

_Como buen hermano mayor que era, debia confirmar que la ojiperla sintiera lo mismo que su pequeño hermano sentia por ella, porque si, Itachi conocia perfectamente bien a Sasuke como para saber cuando estaba enamorado, aunque sea la primera vez._

_El gran sonrojo de la chica, le parecio adorable, ya que parecia un hermoso tomate maduro, uno que estaba seguro que su hermano quedaria fascinado._

_-H-Hai-el susurro de Hinata hizo que la sonrisa en ambos chicos creciera._

_-Bien-Hablo Naruto-¡Yo los juntare por como me llamo Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo!_

_La risa no se hizo esperar en ambos morenos. Pero antes de que Hinata dijiera algo, Itachi se le adelanto._

_-Hay que idear un plan-dijo un muy pensativo Itachi-pero antes, iremos a comer algo._

_-¡Siiii, hay que comer ramen!-un peculiar brillo aparecio en sus ojos azules._

_-¡Noo, mejor dangos!-gritaba un aterrado Itachi._

_-¡Ramen!_

_-¡Dangos!_

_-¡Ramen!_

_-¡Dangos!_

_Hinata solo observaba su pelea con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que no sabia exactamente que hacer o como actuar._

_Y asi fue como esa tarde Naruto e Itachi se enteraron de la "cita" de la ojiperla y el azabache, iniciando el plan de poner celoso al Uchiha menor, aunque eso significara morir en el intento._

* * *

Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, se sentia muy dichosa, una calidez inundaba su pecho al ver que el "plan" que Naruto e Itachi; mayormente de Itachi ya que Naruto mencionaba algo de enamorarlo con ramen, funciono o eso creia.

De pronto frenaron, haciendo que la ojiperla chocara con su espalda. El azabache volteo a verla temiendo que estuviera enojada.

¡Al diablo el orgullo Uchica! Seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

-¿U-Uchiha-san?-pregunto timidamente.

-Sasuke-le respondio de pronto.

-¿Eh?-parpadeo confundida mientras pensaba que estaba soñando, siempre lo llamaba por su apellido por respeto.

-Que me llames Sasuke-le dijo mientras aguantaba las ganas de saltarle encima y besarla con pasion.-Porque apartir de ahora eres mi novia.

-¡¿Nani?!-pregunto asombrada por la reciente informacion. Ni siquiera le pregunto y ya era su novia.

-Lo que oyes, ahora me perteneces-sin darle tiempo de responder la tomo de la cintura para atacar sus labios, pero no de manera agresiva, mas bien suave y tierna. Se esperaba que lo empujara y que desde ese dia lo odiara, pero se sorprendio al sentir que le correspondia el beso, torpemente pero lo hacia, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus finos brazos-Ahora eres mia Hinata-dijo separandose levemente de ella apreciando su sonrojo.

-H-Hai S-Sasuke-kun-dijo otorgandole la mas tierna sonrisa. Y antes de que volviera a besarla; sin importarles que estaban en un lugar publico, lo detuvo-Te amo.

Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca se sintio el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Porque ella tambien la amaba y aunque no se lo expreso, con sus acciones bastaban.

Y ahi comenzaba una historia de amor, iniciada por los celos de Uchiha Sasuke y el plan de Uchiha Itachi, involucrando a su linda cuñada Hyuga Hinata y el mejor amigo de su ototo, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pero todo termino siendo hecho al estilo Uchiha.

* * *

**En fiiiiiiin!**

**Esta es la segunda parte de la historia, ya que decidi hacerle otra parte para que quedara con un final mas o menos aceptable.**

**Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior, me alegro bastante que les haya gustado y espero no defraudalas con este final :3**

**Tambien gracias a los que la leyeron.**

**Espero vernos mas seguido por aqui, con mis historias sasuhina :3**

**¿reviews?**

**ja ne!**


End file.
